


Descent

by tinyislandfires



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Juliet learning to use a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyislandfires/pseuds/tinyislandfires
Summary: The island changes Juliet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how Juliet went from being passive and meek in Not in Portland to shooting guns on the island

If she detaches just the right amount, she can pull the trigger.

She hasn’t seen her sister in three years.

Goodwin places his hand over hers to hold the gun steady before he kisses her.

She thinks about her sister in Miami.

Alex Rousseau places a gun in her hand.

Ben Linus asks if she’s ever killed anyone.

She never wanted her ex to get hit by that bus.

She just wanted him to know how it felt.


End file.
